Kicho Hoseki
by chi-aka-tsuki
Summary: Shuichi is a traveling mage with his apprentice Nakano. But during a fight, something happens to our hero, something that changed himuntil some one came along.[AU]yaoi pairings, YukixShu, HirxShunot much


**_ME: I think this fic is okay, and just to make one thing clear, this is a YUKIxSHUICHI fic, with some HiroxShuichi, but its mainly the first. This is somewhat another vewrsion of what Aizawa did to Shuichi somewhere between episodes 6-8. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_THINGS TO LOOK OUT FOR: Shuichi has long silver hair and is 24, Hiro is 17, and Aizawa's name is Draquoon(lame, I know.)_**

**_Warnings:Tsuki has bad grammar, spelling, spacing, and all that bad stuff..._**

**_Flames will be used to light a fire under your rear!_**

**_Disclaimer: I would be making money if I did own this...lots of it at that!

* * *

_**

Kicho Hoseki(Precious Jewel)

chapter 1-Hagime(Beggining)

Shindou Shuichi is a mage travelling from village to village, town to town, with his apprentice Nakano Hiroshi. All the townspeople and villagers repect and praise them for slaying the mosters, acting as mediums, excorsising ghosts, and simply helping them out with dailywork while they stayed. Unusually, these two didn't sleep in any of the local fancy inns or any other fancy hotel evn when the innkeeper gave them a free room(A/N: costs 15,000 mina for a night, pretty expensive). they stayed at the villagers house's, especially the ones that needed them more, otoshiyori(old people/man/woman), kodomo(children), koji(orphans), and people with disabilities. While thay stayed, they helped with fetching water from the well, fixing roofs, trying to heal the sick, and feed the poor. NOt was it unusual that a mage and his apprentice were helping everybody, these two were both bishounen. Being as they are, they had earned themselfs fans both young and old(more young ones of course!), and some girls actually asked if he was married, or if he had a girlfriend, and a question that made Nakano blush madly 'Are you and Hiroshi-sama a couple?' That was one of the most frequently asked questions in which Shuichi would scratch his head and smile and say nothing.

They had just defeated a fire creature calling himself 'Survil' and were throughly exhausted when the god of the sea, draquoon(a.k.a. Aizawa Taki) showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Majic boy and his mutt Takeshi."

"Thats Hiroshi dammit!" Nakano screamed at Draquoon. He could swear that the so called 'sea god' was some stupid doll that had a trerribly bad memory.

Draquoon rolled his eyes."Whatever Hiroshi" He redirected his gaze to Shuichi."Well pretty boy?How about a duel?"From the background Draquoon heard Nakano shout"I TOLD YOU IT'S HIROSHI DAMMIT!"

Shuichi continued walking with his back facing Draquoon and flapped a hand as if fanning himself."Don't you have anything else to do but duel all day?"

"HEY! Don't walk away from me!" Draquoon flew straight at Shuichi and pulled off the thin red-velvet ribbon tying his silver hair.Once again from the background, he heard Nakano mutter"Shit, I always wanted to do that...". Shuichi spun around quilky and shouted at Draquoon."OI! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Draquoon flew in the air." Well, lookee here, why are you so frantic over some strip of ribbon?"He looked at Shuichi."Or perhaps, this is something special?"

Shuichi lowered his gaze to the ground."Its nothing, just give it back."

In the mood for teasing, Draquoon decided to push Shuichi's buttons."Whaa?I didn't hear 'please'."

Shuihci's eye twitched."Give it back...please"

"What?"(Ohh, you'll get it Aizawa)

"GIVE IT BACK.PLEASE!"Shuichi's eyes were completely hidden by his hair, but it was clear he was mad---very mad.

Draquoon tried to his fear."Pfft. Who needs this ribbon anyways?" He threw it down at Shuichi and stared at him a fake look of dissapointment."Fooey...and I was hoping for a duel."He looked as Shuichi tied his hair into a ponytail with the ribbon." But you know...I always get what I want!"

He lunged toward Shuichi and tapped him on the shoulder, after which, they both disspesred.(Transportation spell)

UNDER THE WATER

The next thing Shuichi knew, he was at Draquoon's castle, under the water. He looked around, Draquoon's castle was neater than he expected it to be.

'Hey, shouldn't you be choking?'

'He has magic stupid! He won't lose air.'

'So!'

'So, your stupid!'

Shuichi ignored the stupid conversation in his head and looked around for Draquoon.

Suddenly, he appered right in front of Shuichi's face."Miss me?"

He dodged as Shucihi sent a punch to his face."Now, now, it's not nice. Haven't anybody taught you no fighting?"

Shucihi looked at him disbeleivingly(issat a word?)."Then what would you call this then?"

Draquoon rubbed his chin as if thinking thoughtfully."I'll like to consider this as more of a-little reunion"

Shuichi folded his arms across his chest."And how is this considered a reunion?"

Draquoon's eyes narrowed."Oh, you'll see my dear mutt."

"Now...I think you have something I want."

"Oh, you mean the poweer that you've been searching for since-ever?"Shuichi asked sarcasticly.

"Yes, so if you'll kindly hand it over."

"NO!"

Draquoon's eye twitched. "Don't make me mad, cause you never know what I'll do. Now, I'll ask again, will you hand it over?"

"NO!"

Draquoon formed an open circle with his hand and blue energy started to gather in the middle."I'm starting to get pissed off mutt, but I'm kind enough to give you one more chance. NOW HAND IT OVER!"

"MASAKA!(fat chance!)"

"You asked for it you bastard!" The energy in Draquoon's hands shot straight towards Shuichi, who dodged it, but burned the sleeve of his cloak.

"You're the first creature to ever even come close to harming me."Shucihi said, smiling while attacking Draquoon in turn.

Draquoon flinched as one of Shuichi's attacks cut his cheek. The blood trailed down to his lips and he licked it."My, its been that long huh? Then its time we had some real fun."

He lunged towards Shuichi and dissapeared right before his face. Startled, Shuichi spun around and saw Draquoon floating right behind him. Before Shuichi had the time to react, Draquoon lunged at him once more, and this time, his lips met Shuichi's.

* * *

So, whatchs think, was it good, bad? Please review! 


End file.
